Collapsible display panels (also referred to as collapsible panels) may be used to display information to users in a compact and/or organized manner. A set of collapsible panels may allow for various portions of a dataset to be displayed to the user at a time. Each collapsible panel may display data that is part of a larger dataset. Portions of the dataset may be displayed while other portions of the dataset are not displayed based upon which collapsible panels are expanded and which collapsible panels are collapsed.
Collapsible panels may be used on a web page. As such, to decrease the amount of data that needs to be transmitted from a server across a network to a computerized device, portions of the dataset not to be initially displayed may not, at least initially, be transmitted to the computerized device. When a user indicates that a collapsible panel linked with a portion of the dataset not initially displayed is to be displayed, this portion of the dataset may be retrieved from the server.
Typically, whenever a user provides input indicating that a collapsible panel is to be collapsed, data is transmitted between the computerized device and the server such that the server is made aware of the state of the collapsible panels displayed by the computerized device. Such communication between the computerized device and the server may be inefficient. For example, performance of the collapsible display panel, the computerized device, the network, and/or the server may be adversely affected by the communication that may be required when collapsible panels are collapsed.